Franz Schmidt
Franz Schmidt is a former Scientist who is also described as a Mad Scientist and is one of the main enemies of the LEGION. Franz was kicked out of a military project because of his near insanity, ever since then he has been plotting against the world. To world Franz is now a Composer however secretly Franz is an evil scientist who is preparing to destroy the LEGION. Appearance History Personality Abilities *'Genius-Intellect': Franz is a brilliant Scientist, Psychologist and Composer. He has shown excellence in nearly every field of Chemistry. He is a well known Chemist and Druggist. He is portrayed as highly intelligent and skilled in the fields of chemistry and engineering, as well an expert with explosives. From his first appearance onward, he has been consistently portrayed as capable of hijacking broadcasts - usually news programs - of both the television and radio varieties. He is able to single-handedly figure out Kyle's secret identity, a feat no one else has been able to duplicate thus far. He possesses an "exceptionally gifted" level of intelligence; his IQ has been measured at 180. **'Psychiatry': Franz is trained to physical perfection and is a brilliant psychological analyst, with extensive knowledge of psychoactive substances. **'Multilingual' Franz excels in English and he is perhaps the most skilled polyglot. His grasp of English and French is much superior than most characters. Additionally, Franz speaks German and Portuguese quite fluently. He is also said to be known at least two Indian languages (Hindi and Bengali). **'Engineer': He is a gifted, and apparently self-taught, engineer who built his battle suit from scratch in a prison workshop. He is also the (self-proclaimed) world's best safe-cracker. **'Disguise': Franz has and can assume many aliases and has as he describes "many different faces" such as the one he used to spy on Grace. **'Philosophy:': A self-proclaimed philosopher, Franz has spent years surviving and understanding in the modern to postmodern world of big city life. He understands the functions of the people within the city and even the city itself on a deeper level. **'Acting': He has led almost all of the world to believe he is a mentally stable musician and composer. **'Criminology': Franz is arguably the greatest criminal strategist and organiser in the city, having taken almost full control of the city's underworld on at least two occasions. **'Master Strategist': He had repeatedly shown, from both naturally keen instincts and years of experience, to be an extremely strategic and analytic thinker. A very perceptive man, he could easily see through most deceptions, such as discerning a solid clone from the original. *'Trained Marksman': Franz knows how to handle firearms, mainly the ones he has produced. Equipment *'Shockwave Suit': Franz has two vibro-shock units that, when activated by a thumb trigger, can project a concentrated blast of air that has been vibrated at an intense frequency. This allows him to both effectively throw long range vibrational punches, as well as vibrating the structure of something in order to weaken or destroy it. Holding the thumb triggers down for an extended period of time increases the intensity, speed, and even spread of the air blasts. The vibro-shock units were created to open safes by "shaking" them open silently and quickly. He also has a vibrational shield that deflects blows to him & allows him to slip from many a grasp. The feedback from the Franz's gauntlets is extremely intense (the initial test almost killed him.) To guard himself from this, Franz developed a protective costume consisting largely of yellow quilt patches designed to absorb the shock. The vibro-shock units can add power to his punch via a trip-hammer vibration shock, making his blows a dozen times more potent than normal. The suit was further modified by him for more purposes. Now his suit can generate powerful waves of vibrations which can produce effects resembling those of earthquakes. His suit enables him to target his seismic waves with pinpoint accuracy, causing targeted objects to vibrate themselves apart, from the inside out. He is also immune to any harmful effects of the vibrations he creates. In addition, he also carries Caltrops in his suit; caltrops are sharp, metal jacks that can be dropped and used as a trap, as enemies trip when they step on them. Weakness * Schizophrenia: Plagued by schizophrenic episodes. * Physical Condition: Franz's ability to wield his suit effectively is dependent upon his physical condition. When severely injured, his body is unable to withstand the strain of using the suit. Also, Franz does not engage in any physical activity or exercises which make him a physically inferior opponent.